


Щелчок

by steinvor



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Ирие Шоичи говорил, что в будущем Бьякуран захватил и уничтожил все миры. Так вот, это был не  он. В ряде случаев.





	Щелчок

Хидои Хикари и его идее про "божественный щелчок" 

Щелчок, и он покидает такой привычный незыблемый мир Уэко Мундо. Щелчок – и он ступает в новый еще неизведанный мир, который приветственно расстилается у его ног.  
Большинство обитателей этих миров никогда не увидят его внешний облик, но некоторые избранные, блаженные или юродивые, ощущает его присутствие и возвещают его приход мрачными прорицаниями о гибели мира.  
В большинстве случаев так и есть: в одном из миров, его обожествляют как повелителя грома и метателя молний, в другом обличают как огненного змея, обрушившего небесный свод, в сумерках третьего его серо проносится над спящей планетой, словно падающий метеор.  
Все именно так, его мощь велика, чтобы совершенствовать боевые навыки в хрупком мире Пустых, покоренном тремя шинигами.  
Щелчок, и вереница миров расстилается перед его отрешенным взглядом.  
Он расправляет огромные крылья и над миром проносится невидимая ударная волна. Сходят с ума стрелки метеоприборов и отзываются дрожью проснувшиеся вулканы, астрологи и звездочеты твердят о геомагнитных возмущениях и солнечном ветре, гневе богов и спонтанной радиации… Люди ищут видимые объяснения и находят причины…  
\- Lanza del Relámpago, - роняет безликий неслышимый голос и мир срывается в бездну хаоса – взрываются предохранители, срабатывают аварийные системы ядерных боеголовок, диспетчеры атомных станций и секретных лабораторий теряют контроль над своими смертельно опасными «игрушками», очередное измерение неизбежно падет под давлением его высвободившейся _всей_ духовной силы…  
Щелчок, и гарганта распахивает безопасный проход в следующий мир, и уже покидая этот, уже почти разрушенный, он слышит гневные призывы: _надо остановить Бьякурана_!

2012


End file.
